Everyday i'm shufflin'
by tayy-jane
Summary: Lots of one shots based on the song that comes up when i put my music on shuffle! Not every chapter is M but some might be some im rating it M :) Auggie/Annie
1. Troublemaker

**Hai guys, so im back on fanfiction after my account was hacked and i finally got around to making a new one! this is my first Covert Affairs fanfic but certainly not my first fanfic ever! i hope you guys enjoy, i did something like this for cause of death so i thought i would give it a go covert style :) enjoy!**

**Troublemaker- Olly Murs**

**You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl  
You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand**

Auggie groaned inwardly,

"_Annie I love you but can you PLEASE get out, I really can't deal with you, with your smell, with your heals, with your everything, you are driving me crazy, you make my head spin around with pure lust and if I don't get this finished loan will kill me" _he thought to himself.

"_Yeah Auggie say that to her, go on you massive idiot, what the hell are you thinking, just grin and bear it". _

Usually Auggie could deal with it, with her, with Annie but not today, her perfume sent him into overdrive and his MORE than inappropriate thoughts would get is arse kicked.

**Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker. Yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**

Annie was leaning against his desk casually chatting away about something to do with a muffin, or cheese he wasn't really sure. What Auggie was sure of was that she had now moved from his desk and was now standing behind him. _"oh this can't be good" _Auggie said to himself.

"Aug you look really tense today, more than usual, what's up?" Annie said in a sweet voice

"No, no nothing I'm fine Annie" Auggie said a little too quickly

"You're lying. Tell me the truth aug"

"fine, I um, I just have a back ache that's all" He spat of the first and apparently the lamest excuse he could come up with but apparently she brought it.

"Here I'll give you a back rub!"Annie said with a cheerful voice

"_oh no"_

Annie's delicate fingers ran down his spine slowly, she reached his lower back and started to rub circles with her thumbs, slowly but with just enough pressure. Auggie gritted his teeth to try and keep some less than appropriate noises from coming out of his mouth. Suddenly he could feel Annie's breath on his neck, Annie's warm sweet breath.

"Does it feel any better yet" she whispered, Auggie could feel her smirk on the back of his neck, he could also feel something else that was very unwanted coming up.

"_Oh damn it, no, it feels so good but it's so, so, so bad, if Joan walks in oh crap" _then it hit him, Annie is smirking, she knows what she is doing _"that troublemaker"_

**Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!**

Auggie heart started to beat faster and faster, any faster and he might have had a heart attack! He wanted to pull away, turn around and kiss her but no, apparently his body decided to betray him. He had never felt so helpless, just sitting there like an idiot completely unable to move.

**It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more**

"_I cannot believe she just walked away, just stopped touching me and walked off, that girl is going to be the death of me"_ Auggie said to himself as he tried to calm down, before he even got half way through he heard an all too familiar voice and cringed

"AUGGIE ANDERSON! Have you finished the files I gave you or have you just been sitting there having a good time" Joan spat off at him

"_That's why she left"_

"Care to explain why they're not done?" Joan asked

"I um, I was just"

" _that's it, he was lost for words, Annie-freaking-Walker had left him sitting in front of Joan at a loss for words because all he could think about was her hands, touching him, everywhere, up, dow-" _ his thoughts were cut off by Joan's bitter voice

"Just not doing your job" she spat. "Get back to work Auggie, now, I want it all on my desk in less than an hour" and just as soon as she came she was gone.

**Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know  
Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad**

"_oh I am going to get that little trouble maker tonight, you just watch out walker, all your CIA training isn't going to prepare you for what's coming" _ Auggie muttered to himself.

**R&R 3**


	2. Lonely Boy

**Heyy guys...hope you enjoy and i will hopefully update before Christmas! (if the world doesn't end tomorrow)**

**Lonely Boy- The Black Keys**

**Well I'm so above you  
And it's plain to see  
But I came to love you anyway  
So you tore my heart out  
And I don't mind bleeding  
Any old time to keep me waiting  
Waiting, waiting**

Annie walker was a strong, kick ass women and she knew it but when it came to Auggie Anderson she was weak. She wasn't weak in strength but weak in the knees, giddy, she had butterflies every time she saw him and she didn't mind it in the least. She sat at her desk, watching him talk to Stu.

"_Umph that man, how can he be so devastatingly attractive, so sexy, so everything. Some days I am so glad he can't see me, see the way I look at him, I must look like a massive dope"_ Annie says to her self

"Stu, don't make me get Jai, as much as I hate him, I swear I will get him" Auggie said and Stu let off a laugh as we watched Auggie walk over to Annie.

"_Auggie, I would wait forever for you but please for the love of god don't make me wait"_

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy  
Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

"_Her smell, I will never forget it, it's forever lodged in my senses. She smells beautiful and I know she is beautiful, on the inside and out. I'm in love with my best friend, good one Auggie, I'm one lonely boy and I don't know if I can stand her enchanting smell, her laugh, her heals, brushing up against her body, it's too much." _Auggie thought.

"Hey Walker" he said smoothly

Annie's head flew up quickly, she spun around to where Auggie was standing and just stared, stared at his face, his jaw bone, his lips...

"Going to keep me waiting walker?"

"_Oh crap"_

"Sorry I just I bit out of it today, hey Aug" Annie said with a smile.

**Well your mama kept you but your daddy love you  
And I should've done you just the same  
But I came to love you  
Any old time you keep me waiting  
Waiting, waiting**

"_I think I love him, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Not good, not good, bad, very bad walker, you idiot stop, stop it just ugh"_

"That's alright; everyone's allowed to have their off days, even you"

"Oh ha ha Anderson you're a funny one today" Annie said

"I'm always funny, you just don't appreciate my humour"

"Oh I appreciate you" Annie whispered

"I said appreciate my humour, not me. Is there anything you want to share with the class walker?" Auggie said with a grin.

At that point Annie was a very deep shade of red and was again, glad Auggie couldn't see her.

"You know what I mean"

"Aw walker you're just embarrassed because you've come to love me after all this time" Auggie said smirking

"You're going to have to wait a long time for that Aug'

"You know I'll wait"

**Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy  
Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting  
I'm a lonely boy  
I'm a lonely boy  
Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting**

"_He wouldn't wait for me"_ Annie thought sadly

"_She doesn't want me to wait for her"_ Auggie said to himself

"Ok Aug, I have work to do, do you mind?"

"Sure thing, we wouldn't want you to fall behind now would we" Auggie said with a sad smile

Annie noticed.

"Drinks tonight aug?" Annie aid cheerfully

"Sure thing walker"

"I will wait for her"

**R&R**


End file.
